bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartling Gunner (BTD YHGTBKM)
The Dartling Gun is a tower returning to Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. About You all know what it does by now. It fires 1pp darts once every 7 frames at wherever your mouse is or where you last tapped the screen. It has unlimited range and automatically pops camo bloons, but cannot pop frozen or metal bloons. The usual deal. Cost: $950 Description: Tired of letting bloons leak whenever they evade your towers? The dartling gun has unlimited range and aims darts at wherever you point your mouse. Appearance: Same as usual. A monkey is wearing a green beret on his head and holding a giant gatling gun by the rotator. The gatling gun itself has silver barrels inside a green rotator with two green brace nears the front and two thin yellow stripes in the back. Strategy: Like the description says, the dartling gun fires wherever your mouse is pointed or wherever you tap the screen and it has unlimited range. It is the perfect weapon against fast and camo bloons. Unfortunately, it requires quite a bit of micromanaging to make it super effective against the oncoming bloon hordes. But luckily, you have a new path to add some options to the mix. Namely, the ability to manually aim with the tier 2 upgrade on the third path and a third tier that concentrates on projectile fragmentation. Another thing of note is that Focused Firing has been moved to path 3 as well so more accurate shots will require you to forgo speed or dart specialization on paths 1 or 2 respectively. Note: You already know about the strategies that this tower has due to previous games so they will mostly be in relation to path 3 or tier 5 upgrades. Upgrades Path 1 (Speed) Tier 1 Faster Barrel Spin: Fires every 6 frames instead of every 7 frames. Cost: $500 Description: A faster spinning barrel allows the dartling gun to fire darts faster than before. Appearance: The Dart monkey now has a red chevron symbol on his beret. With 1/0/1, the chevron has a ring around it. Strategy: faster firing has been nerfed but don’t worry yourself too much about it as the price has been reduced and a second upgrade has been introduced to rectify the issue. Furthermore, it makes obtaining late tier path 1 upgrades cheaper overall. As far as synergy goes, this is an excellent upgrade to get for both other paths because path 2 has more powerful projectiles and path 3 has more accurate projectiles. Therefore, the choice of which other path to synergize with to get is really up to you. It should be noted however that if you are going for a tier 3 or higher path 3 dartling gun, it may be best to use path 2 instead of path 1 for the additional popping power and metal poppage. Tier 2 Even Faster Barrel Spin: Fires every 4 frames instead of every 6 frames. Cost: $600. Description: The fastest of barrels provide even faster firing than before! Appearance: The Dart Monkey now has a beret that is a darker shade of green along with a darker shaded dartling gun. Furthermore, the beret has two red chevrons on it. With other paths, the dartling gun and beret are darker shades of the other path’s colors instead of green and with 2/0/1, the beret still has that red ring around the chevrons. Strategy: Much like before, this is used well with path 2 and early path 3. Furthermore, while the combined cost of buying this and the first upgrade are more expensive, path 1 tier 3 is easier to access if you are going for a laser gun. Furthermore, it should be noted that the dartling gun is now just as powerful as it would be with the Faster Barrel Spin upgrade from BTD5 so use it like you would in that game. Tier 3 Laser Cannon: Converts the dartling gun into a super powerful laser cannon that can pop up to 13 bloons including frozen at an an attack rate of 3 frames. Cost: $6000. Description: Converts the gun into a super powerful laser cannon that can pop up to 13 bloons including frozen and attacks at an increased fire fire. Appearance: Same as before. The monkey is now wearing an orange hazmat suit with goggles and the dartling gun itself now has an orange rotation chamber and bands. This completely overrides the darker appearance from tier 2. Furthermore, the tower now fires orange laser balls. Strategy: The Laser cannon actually got an attack boost by virtue of firing faster than its BTD5 counterpart. Nevertheless, it should be used relatively the same. Keep in mind that it cannot pop metal or purple bloons without path 2 tier 2 in spite of being able to pop frozen now but otherwise use it the same as you normally would. It should be noted that if you are willing to forgo path 2, path 3 grants this tower the accuracy of its BTD5 counterpart as the ability to aim by itself although the latter benefit has the limited range drawback and loss of camo detection so long as it is aiming manually. Tier 4 Plasma Accelerator: Pops up to 39 bloons including lead and attacks every 2 frames. Cost: $18000. Description: Pops many more bloons including lead and fires even faster! Appearance: The suit is now a purple suit and the rotation chamber is now purple. Furthermore, there the end of the gun appears to have the barrels replaced with three black prongs that have purple energy in the center of them. The gun now fires plasma balls as well. Strategy: If you went far enough to get the laser cannon, then do yourself a huge favor and get this as well. Not only will you be able to pop through 39 bloons but you will be able to do so every 3 frames and you will be able to pop metal bloons as well. Basically, even without path 2, this tower can pop everything except for purple bloons. Tier 5 Ray of Doom: Shoots a persistent, solid beam of destruction that pops up to 200 bloons every single frame and has perfect aim. Cost: $60000 Description: Cut down bloons with a constantly firing beam of incredible popping power! Appearance: Similar to the original design. However several changes have been made. The suit and rotator are now red. Furthermore, the rotator is replaced by a single chamber, the stripes on the thing are now black, the end of the chamber is now a solid section held to the back by yellow wires that are light blue with path 3 and light grey with path 2, and they also have two black stripes on them. The attack is now a constant red beam of light. Strategy: Pretty much the same as the normal ray of doom except it is highly recommended that you control this one manually instead of getting path 3. For starters, it is a solid beam meaning the aim is perfect and path 3 tier 1 is obsolete. And secondly, path 2 tier 2 lets this tower pop purple bloons. Also, while this tower is costlier and only one may be in play at a time, it has double the popping power that it did from BTD5. Path 2 (Projectiles) Tier 1 Powerful darts: Darts have +2 popping power and move twice as fast. Cost: $600 Description: High velocity darts move much faster and can now pop two extra bloons per shot. Appearance: The barrels on the end are longer. Strategy: Like before, this upgrade is relatively weak in assisting tier 4 upgrades, but it is quite useful before that and a must for both early game and late game on path 3. The projectiles are much harder to dodge and they pop thrice the bloons they normally could pop until tier 3 upgrades are bough. Plus, on path 3, more popping power heavily contributes to the fragmentation of holo-point darts and makes them much harder for bloons to avoid. Tier 2 Bloontonium darts: Bloontonium dipped darts can pop through all bloon types without exception. Cost: $1000 Description: Bloontonium coating allows these darts to pop through all bloon types. Appearance: The dartling gun is now white with a yellow radiation symbol at the base of the darling gun. The monkey is now wearing a white beret. Darts now glow green. Strategy: This upgrade has become even more valuable than in past games with the inclusion of purple bloons and their immunity to lasers and metal bloons and their immunity to sharp objects. Both of which can give path 1 and 3 a hard time respectively. Luckily, this upgrade resolves that problem by letting your darts pop all bloon types including frozen, metal, and purple. No fuss. Tier 3 Hydra Rocket Pods: The dartling gun now shoots special hydra rockets instead of darts. These rockets explode on impact popping all bloons within a normal bomb radius but still have sharp enough tips to pop black and zebra bloons. Cost: $7000 Description: Shoots vicious little missiles that explode on contact instead of darts. Luckily, these hydra rockets still have sharp enough tips to pop black and zebra bloons. Appearance: The rotator is now light grey and completely covers the mid section of the barrel with only three massive black barrels at the end of the rotator. Likewise the beret is now light grey and the radiation symbol has switched back to lines. The darts now look like little red rockets. Strategy: Like the Hydra Rocket Pods before, these perform well against rushes of bloons. Ideally, they would be used in conjunction with path 1 to fire almost twice as fast as usual. However, for those who want better accuracy at long range or auto-aiming, path 3 would be a viable alternative. Particularly since the explosions perform better at close range due to hitting the first bloon they touch. Tier 4 Bloon Area Denial System: BADS fires three hydra rockets at once. Enables Rocket Storm ability which shoots a missile at the nearest 100 bloons on the screen. Cost: $20000 Description: BADS fires three hydras at once over a large area. Rocket Storm ability: Fire rockets at the 100 closest bloons on the screen. Appearance: Gun is wider with a much heavier darker grey plating over the rotator forming an extra layer of protection on the barrel. Strategy: Much like the hydra rocket pods, you can select either pairing this with path 1 or path 3 depending on your micromanagement capabilities. While the ability itself is nice, it is recommended that you get this for its ability to triple its projectile firing capabilities. Furthermore, it is a close range menace and and can absolutely devastated most rushes if used correctly. And due to the wider firing arc, it will most likely always hit one bloon if pointed in the general direction. Tier 5 Total Bloon Denial: Hydras are replaced with MIRVs with the same properties as a hydra but break into three hydras that target the nearest bloons upon exploding. Rocket storm is also replaced with MIRV Missile Massacre which unleashes 100 MIRVs at the nearest bloons every second for ten seconds. Cost: $80000 Description: Bury the bloons in MIRVs. Bloons are totally denied. Appearance: The gun once more has the radiation symbol on it and contains a coolant tank on the right side of the gun. Furthermore, the gun and barrels are even larger than before and there is a green laser sight on the top of the back right side of the rotator. Monkey is now wearing a grey helmet with a black communicator. Strategy: Aside from the absolutely massive boost that the ability receives from this upgrade, it is roughly four times as powerful as a given BADS tower. On top of that, it is much more likely that the Hydras that split off in the MIRV explosion will pop bloons as they are close by to bloons that collided with a MIRV meaning that it is likely that more bloons will be nearby. So get ready to simply point your mouse at the bloons and forget they ever existed. Path 3 (Accuracy/fragmentation) Tier 1 Focused firing: Greatly reduces the spread of the shots fired to a much narrower cone. 23 degrees to 8.5 degrees to be exact. Cost $250 Description: Greatly reduces the spread of the Dartling Gun’s attack. Appearance: There is now a red circle on the beret with a red dot in the middle of it very loosely indicating the shape of a target. With path 1, the dot is replaced with chevrons. Strategy: Not much has changed here. Focused firing still works wonders with controlling this tower’s accuracy so that you are much less likely to miss and it works splendidly with any upgrade path. Basically get this upgrade if you want to be sure that you will hit the target that you aimed at. Tier 2 Automatic Aim: Allows the Dartling Gun to aim on its own so you don’t have to by adding the “first”, “last”, “close”, “strong”, and “manual” targeting options. The last of which lets you continue to use your mouse. However, while aiming automatically, the dartling gun has a 0/0/0 super monkey radius and loses its camo detection capabilities. Cost: $1200 Description: The dartling gun can now target bloons manually! However, it cannot detect camo bloons unless aimed manually. Appearance: The dartling gun’s rotator and the monkey’s beret are now light blue. Furthermore, there are now three dark red stripes at the base of the rotator and one dark red stripe on the end near the front of the barrel. The target on the beret is no longer visible either. Strategy: It is exactly what it sounds like. If you are unable to use the dartling gun effectively or need to micromanage something else, then this upgrade will let the dartling gun work by itself. Basically, you can finally farm with a dartling gun again! Just be aware that some of its best features will be missing like its unlimited range and camo detection. Furthermore, it works better with path 2 than path 1 due to hydra rockets being better close ranged explosive weapons and lasers being pierce based weapons. However, early path 1 upgrades can double this tower’s effectiveness so they may be worthwhile for low level dartling guns with this upgrade. Tier 3 Splintering darts: Transforms the dartling gun into a chain gun. Projectile speed is doubled and darts pop up to 5 bloons each dazing them for 5 frames. Furthermore, each time a bloon is hit, it releases two 1pp dart fragments that travel forward randomly in a 30 degree cone. Cost: $5000 Description: Powerful chaingun shots travel faster, pop more bloons, daze them, and leave shrapnel in their wake. Appearance: The dartling gun now looks like an auto cannon with dark blue plating, a single long 25mm barrel and an automatic gun feeder on it’s right. The monkey is now wearing dark blue headphones. With path 2 they are white. And with path 1, they are black. Strategy: this is probably the hardest tier 3 to use but it can be devastating nonetheless. For this gun, you will want to attack bloons where they are clustered and probably lead the target a bit as well so that you get the most out of dart fragments. Additionally, you will likely want to combine this with path 2 so that it offers much more popping power than it otherwise would and can pop frozen and metal bloons which it otherwise couldn’t do. Finally, the 5 frame daze effect is great for suppression in choke points if you want to focus your attacks there. Tier 4 Clustered Split: Each dart fragment splits off into two smaller dart fragments with 1pp when they hit bloons! Additionally, the cone which all dart fragments split off into is reduced to 15 degrees. Cost: $7000 Description: Dart fragments split off into two more dart fragments whenever they pop bloons and the spread of them is further reduced. Pretty good deal right? Appearance: The 25mm cannon now has three rotating barrels but they are mostly exposed and held together on by two dark blue bands on the end. At the base, there is a dark red star. With path 2, it is a radiation symbol. With path 1, it is a chevron symbol. Strategy: This has a quality that the other tier 4 upgrades do not have. Namely, it is much cheaper than the other two tier 4 upgrades and a great transition to hold you over until you can afford the other tier 4 upgrades. Not that this is a slouch however. It is over twice as effective as tier 3 and has a much lower spread of fragments so it is much more likely to hit the pop limit each shot. Otherwise, all prior strategies apply. Tier 5 It’s Raining Darts!: The monkey is now wearing an armored suit that houses no less than four chain guns which it fires all at once. Cost: $32000 Description: Why settle for one chain gun when you can have four? Appearance: The monkey is now wearing a white and dark blue bulky, metal, mechanical suit with a headpiece. Furthermore, it is carrying two chain guns under its arms and has two slightly smaller chain guns mounted on its shoulders. Strategy: When you absolutely want to overwhelm a large area with firepower but don’t want to buy four different clustered splits, go for this upgrade. Overwise, this tower is the same as before but it fires four chain guns at once instead of one. Monkey Knowledge (Military) 1# Laser Cutter: Laser cannons, plasma accelerators, and the Ray of Doom does 1 extra damage to fortified bloons. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Packed Payload. 2# Packed Payload: Rockets have a slightly larger area of effect. Requirements: Laser Cutter, 4 points in military knowledge Unlocks: Heavy Battery. 3# Heavy Battery: There is 5% chance for each bloon hit to be knocked back a small distance when hit by a chain gun. Requirements: Packed Payload, 8 points in military knowledge Unlocks: Big Bloon Sabotage. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers